Two Crazy people in a Book
by PurpleMoon3
Summary: Rating for mild language. Not the best story written. About 2 insane people who escape from a mental instituation and into wheel of Time. Unlikely to contine.


Disclaimer: We do not own the wheel of time.

Part A-Escape

Eric Mendoza woke with his arms still in his straight jacket. He sighed in defeat, acting like a moping crazy person would, ever mindful of the cameras trained on him. With a shake of the head a lone dark bang moved away from his eyes. He watched as the red light on the Camera flicked. It was a new hour. He had to make his move while they changed the watch.

Shifting his weight slightly, he pulled one of nails out of the wall behind him and quickly made holes on the white jacket. He had worked for weeks on it; using what energy he had on prying it up, then rocking it loose. It was hard to do with out raising the suspicion of the white lab coats. The so-called doctors, he had been admitted to St. Clears Hospital for the Mentally Deranged when he was little more than 9.

For the past 5 years he had let them poke and prod, feed him nasty stuff. He was ready to die, or live, whatever they wanted, that was, until he met her. He was outside, guarded by Mrs.Satgurmi, when she came in. Kicking and screaming, the raven-haired girl fought the doctors, and even her own kin that brought her. She bit and clawed, yelling about the injustice of it all, when they pumped her full of narcotics.

After that day, he tried to forget about her, but couldn't. She remained in the back of his mind, there but not. Her name was Faith, but she insisted he call her Bob, so she was Bob. She talked while they waited for their food. About life. It changed his whole perspective.

With renewed gusto Eric had enough holes in the jacket to rip it apart. He did so and made for the door. The second stage of his plan. He took one of the pins that was in the belt of the straight jacket and used it to pick the lock. So far so good. The walls were empty and white. He would stick out. Only one thing to do. He ran.

Eric was like a speeding bullet, his somewhat bulky frame created a wind that scatted papers. The boy fumbled for his lock pick and opened another door. It was then the alarm went off.

"Bob! Come on we can leave! Before they get here." He called into the bright room. A body firmly attached itself in a hug. He smelt her hair; she was just as tall as him if younger.

"Thank you, Thank you..."

"You won't be able to thank me if we get caught, now RUN."

They passed the halls, startling secretaries and guards. They were almost out, the trees and parking lot could be seen. Then security arrived.

"Halt! You have not been checked out. Surrender and return to your rooms." All of the men had beating sticks, for if the patients got to rowdy.

Bob turned to her friend. "There's something I never told ya Eric."

"What's that?"

"Why I got put here in the first place."

The guards were coming forward and smacking the bats in their hands.

"I was put here for to reasons. One, I really am insane. Two," she cracked her knuckles. "I am a violence maniac. You still like me?"

He smiled. Footsteps could be heard, the nurse with narcotics most likely. "Yeah, I do."

They ran toward the five men. Bob slammed her fist in to one's face while doing a leg-sweep to the other. Eric just blocked a swig and took the bat out of the mans hand. He then proceeded to beat the other one with it. Both of them kicked the last in the chest and rushed toward the glass doors.

"Damn! Automatic lock!" Yelled Eric as he turned the handle. The footsteps had gotten quicker, running-steps now.

"Give me that!" Said Bob as she yanked the bat out of his hand. She then broke it and wedged it in the lock. With two hard raps the door lock burst open and they were free.

First, Bob and Eric went down the street. They ran for a few blocks before getting into the city proper. Bob stopped and looked in a window. "Eric! If were running away we should do it properly." She stepped into the store followed by the 15 year old.

"What's this about?"

Bob went and looked at all the guns. She never paid attention to names, all she needed to know was point and shoot. "I come from a hunting family. Lets get some things."

The two insane people looked up and down the isles, Bob picked out the bullets then went up to the counter.

"Hello good sir. May I ask that you give me that rifle over there and those three lovely handguns."

The man behind the counter laughed. "And what do you intend to pay for them with?"

He looked back at the mini T.V. he was watching. (Two people escaped from the St. Clears Hospital for the Mentally Deranged today. Suspects should be considered armed and dangerous until more is known. ) He looked back at the girl slowly.

"Y-your that girl. I'm calling the police."

"Wrong answer." She placed one hand on the glass counter and hopped over. She raised the box of bullets over her head and bashed the man's in. Eric came up with two camo-backpacks. He just said, 'Wow'.

"Good thinking Eric. We can live in the forests and back-country till we get a boat to Cuba."

They packed. Eric received one of the handguns Bob had asked for while she herself slipped two in her belt. She then dismantled and tucked the rifle in the pack. They took as many bullets as would fit in the packs and picked out some knives. Eric took a machete type thing while Bob selected a smaller, compact fold-closed one.

The man started to groan and Bob wondered aloud, "Since we are supposedly crazy and dangerous, you'd think they would look for us here first."

Eric shrugged. He was just glad to be out. Bob really was pretty, her hair reached the middle of her back, and her eyes swirled all different colors. "Wait! Got to get a wet stone!" She said as she rummaged through a box. "This I'll have to do."

The stone was not normal, it felt smooth to the touch, but had markings all over it. Eric bustled her out the door and they took the alleys. After all, sane criminals would take the alley, so they would to throw off pursuers.

They had nearly made it to city limit, when a patrol car speed out from behind a sign. It stopped right in front of them; they could here the woman inside radioing in for back up. Eric reached in his pack; if they could throw something and distract the officer, they might have a chance! He felt the rock, wet stone she called it, and brought it out, ready to hurl. Just then, his world went white.

Part B-a NEW WORLD

Eric stopped in mid-throw and looked around. Where was the road? Where was the cop? And most importantly, what was that claw like grip cutting the circulation to his arm?

"What happened!" screamed Bob. She had a death grip on her friends arm.

"I dunno. I was going to throw the wet stone at the po po when it went white."

"I hate bright things!" She ran to some mud and rolled around. Eric took in his surroundings, they were in a forest. He wore his normal gray t-shirt and blue jeans, the standard issue attire at St. Clears. Bob wore a white T with a bright blue skirt, white frilly stockings, and a blue headband. She was in the process of seaming mud over everything but her hair and face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Part of my 'treatment'. Dress me bright happy things and surround me with sunny smiles. Made me sick to my stomach." She answered, taking off her socks and squishing the mud between her toes.

"We should get moving." He said and hefted the pack.

"Right!" She saluted him and adjusted her own straps.

They marched for a few hours when they came to clearing. The clearing had a road that led to a walled city. Eric whistled and Bob jumped up and down. They got to the gates when Bob said. "I don't think were in Kansas anymore."

Eric looked at his friend. "I thought we came from Nebraska."

Two men in armor marched up, took one look at Bob, and asked. "What's your business in Caemlyn?"

"To buy new clothes! I fell in a hole! Then was attacked by rabid bunnies!"

The guards exchanged a look. "You can pass, but don't cause any trouble, we don't want any."

Both crazy persons saluted the guards and hurried in, not in the least surprised by the crowded streets. "Reminds me of New York."

"Yep."

A few hawkers, who the two escapees referred to as Frank, all of them, tried to sell a few things. Eric caught the form of currency they were using and mentioned it to Bob. She nodded, pointed at skinny, silk dressed man who just bought a pie.

They followed him, humming the 'mission impossible' theme under their breath. When he turned into a corner, they pounced. Bob took out one her handguns, and attached a silencer. The man was conferring with a dark shadowy figure.

"My lord, what is it you wish of me?" He asked, kneeling before the shadow.

"Make sure the Dragon Reborn drinks this." The shadow produced a thick glass vile filled with a dark liquid.

"Yes Great lord." He muttered. The shadow figure vanished through a vertical hole.

The two crazy people blocked off the alleyway and stalked toward the man. Said man took out several throwing knives when he saw them.

"Do you walk in the light?" He asked licking his lips. Bob looked shocked, then pleased, then confused, before reverting to shock.

"Why heavens no! But you can give us your money or die. We really don't care." She said with pistol pointed at the minor noble.

"How do you plan to do that?" He laughed. Bob grinned and pulled the trigger. He only heard the two 'blams' before he died. One shot in the head and heart.

Eric moved to take the gold; he turned in askance to the girl. "Why did you look confused?"

She took a few coins out and stored them in the pack. "I just realized where we are. It's been years since I read the book, ever since I was stuck in St. Clears, but that light and dark comment jogged my memory. We are in the Wheel of Time world." She put an arm around his shoulder. "Two crazy people armed with guns and knowledge beyond what this place has seen in for a millennia. What do you say we have some fun?"

He nodded and laughed. It was the first laugh he had since he was 4. It felt good. "First we get some new clothes." He picked up the vile that had dropped but not broken. "What's this?"

"Dunno. Lets take it and poison a few random people in Cairhien. Let that game of houses people have fun with it."

They left the alley, and wandered the streets. At an inn, they paid for a room, the smallest there, but they were used to small rooms. They both took a long bath and set out to find more blending clothing. In a shop called, The Gray Light, Bob bought several pairs of black skirts and blouses. She also got some spared cloth to tie her hair with. Eric got more black pants. But loose, meaning a size too big. He also got several loose black shirts, he wanted white but afraid Bob would smear mud in them.

At a leather-mans shop, they ordered two belts, one for Eric that was a beep blue with steel buckle. Bob's was black with silver unicorns and dogs inlaid into it. She also had them make a back holder for her rifle. It had a strap that went across her front and a set of pockets for the barrel to slip in.

They returned to the inn and ate, dropped the packs in the bedroom and went out for a night on the town. Both freely showed off their weapons. "No one knows what they are so they are not going to say anything." Bob had been quick to point out.

Lots of people were whispering, about the new queen of Andor. Bob ignored everything. She just took it all in, so did Eric. He had never seen a place so wonderful. The air was clean; the only trash was the occasional chamber pot being dumped.

There was one thing however, they avoided. Women who looked like they had Botox done. Bob always inched away from them when she saw one in the street. He asked her what the problem was the third day into the city. "They are stupid friggan know-it-alls who should DIE! But I won't kill them till we take out the leader. Then they can't recruit anymore!"

After the 4th day they picked up the orders and made ready to head to Carinhien. Bob had gone out looking for some horses; she had already bought some year old puppies that quickly took a liking to her. Eric decided to go and kill someone else, or maybe just pick their pockets. The money from that one guy was starting to run out.

He has about to start forward and knock out one person when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The black-haired 15 year old slowly turned, and saw two of the Botox chicks with some black-coats with them.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Reaching for his gun. They noticed the movement but didn't do anything when they saw what he was reaching for.

"You sure he has the spark love?" Asked one of the ageless faces. Eric felt the hairs on his arms rise.

"Yes, Gabriel Sedai. With most male channlers who have the spark, it can barely be noticed, but as we got closer, I could feel it radiating off him. He has already channeled once before."

Eric blinked. What the hell were they talking about? He wished Bob were here to explain it to him. "Sorry, but I really need to be going."

He shook loose of the hand and started walking away. Some guy with a sword and pretty color shifting cloak move in front of him.

The other Botox woman looked at him with said eyes. Filled with, pity? He certainly got pity at St. Clears but they never did anything about it.

"Boy, only 1 out of 4 channlers survive on there own. You must come with us and let us teach you."

One of the black-coats shook his head and whispered, "This is not how we do it at the Tower. You can't force someone."

The woman stepped closer. Eric grimaced. "Your young, so you will learn fast. I'm sure the Lord Dragon will find something for you to do."

At that last comment he drew the gun and pointed it at her stomach. "Listen lady, I have little to no idea what you're talking about. Just let me go and I won't hurt you."

She smiled and wove a shield around him. He moved his legs, nothing to worry about. "I very much doubt you could hurt me. Now just come with us and well for get that comment."

A horse running could be heard. It was at full gallop and jumped over the crowd, followed by three dogs, one black, one gold, and one brown with white spots. Bob was on the horse, she was sitting in the saddle, and the rifle pointed up, one hand on the reins.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute can I? Conversing with these half-witted bitches. Get on and let's go."

Eric kept his gun trained on the woman; he walked backward toward the horse that was brown. "I thought you said they were Know-it-alls."

She shrugged. "I'm insane. I can change my mind when I feel like it."

At that the circle of people looked at her warily. Gabriel's eyes opened wide when she looked at the girl. "You have the spark too. I can feel you're close to your first brush with the one power."

"Shut up!" She yelled. The rifle was whipped down and pointed at one of them with the color-changing cloak.

"We are leaving. Don't stop us." Eric jumped onto the back of the horse. They made to jump over the people when they stopped. Bob screamed. "You filthy cheating Bitches! Flows of air! I'll kill you now!"

She pointed the gun at the warder and held it with both hands. She pulled the trigger. If it was the age of the American Revolution, and the bullets were ball shape, it would have been likely that the bullet would have stopped by the air wall, or greatly slowed down. Now they bullet was not ball shaped. It was a special bullet newly made. They front was pointed, and drilled straight through the weave of air. The warder screamed and the bullet tore through his shoulder. Bob fired again, this time aiming at his knee.

The Aes Sedai whose warder got shot screamed in echo of his and clutched her head.

Bob kicked the horse and they ran out as fast as they could. The Asha'man looked on and one attempted to heal the wounds. Eric fired off a few shots at the Aes Sedai who made to follow them. She grabbed her hand, stunned at the amount of blood pouring out of such a small wound.

END 2 B continued?


End file.
